


吃，睡，做

by riversand523



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversand523/pseuds/riversand523





	吃，睡，做

——他們皆為自毀型人格，導致撞在一起竟像是在比誰更絕一點。同時雙方又默契地習慣於溫柔的表達方式，以及溫水煮青蛙的克制從容，厘清他們之間的情感交流似乎很困難。  
他們的化學反應太迅速且激烈了，幾乎是瞬時完成的，但是又有綿長的餘韻。  
又或者說他們就是真愛，所以還能夠相安無事的待在一起，並沒有成為一對聲名遠播的怨侶。他們以一種相當放鬆的姿態待在彼此身邊，像普通人一樣，吃，睡，做，吞吐和包容著對方的慾望。

對於兩個都很忙的人來說培養感情的途徑竟只剩下了去住家附近的life連鎖超市購物。他們總是保持著離對方稍稍隔開一個拳頭的距離，垂下來的手隨著走路自然擺動時候似乎隨時都能牽上。  
他們會輕車熟路的把對方喜歡吃的東西放進購物車裡，然後在路過收銀台的時候不約而同的扔了幾盒岡本輕薄進去。布加拉提在摸錢包付款的時候初流乃會推著車去找一個整理台將他們買的東西分類收進購物袋裡，牛奶和豆乳放在最底下，雞蛋盒要用透明膠帶再纏一圈。這是經驗之談，他還記得上次他和布加拉提走到一半慘遭塑膠袋的背叛，最後他們只救回了為數不多的四個雞蛋。布加拉提說還好米斯達不在，要不然他說什麼都要砸多一個。  
他們輪流做飯，洗碗的時候另一個人會站在一旁把洗好的碗筷上的水擦乾淨。在這一點上他們再一次體現了一貫的默契——拒絕購入洗碗機和烘乾機，這不代表生活質量的提升沒有必要，可能是他們更享受一起參與經營生活的感覺。  
初流乃很會做飯，這一點布加拉提一點也不意外。他是個極其聰明的人，對於很多事情的領悟能力基本都屬於一流。布加拉提偶爾會想，如果他們有一天分手，初流乃做的味增湯的鹽分也不會有一絲一毫的變化，嚴密精準的就像是他本人一樣。  
說到初流乃聰明，布加拉提又想起來了，他們現在同居所租的房子也是他找的，細節太多了，就算是布加拉提也不能完全的記得清楚，他不知不覺的就被套了話，什麼2dk，陽台多大，喜歡ikea還是ニトリ...他只記得最後初流乃拿著幾張從不動產會社那要來的住宅圖紙認真的樣子：睫毛長長的，溫馴地垂著，竟然連投在臉上的陰影也是柔和的，他似乎心情很好，語氣軟的能捏出水，唇角含笑。  
然後鬼使神差的就這麼住在了一起。  
不得不說對於已經是個合格的社畜的布加拉提來說是個挑戰。年輕人的慾望就像是洪水猛獸，似乎這個比喻不太對勁，他想他的思緒已經渙散了，只能騎在初流乃身上斷斷續續的吐著出破碎的呻吟。  
精力旺盛的少年攻勢總是來的又急又猛，布加拉提摸著少年纖細的脖頸似乎在找能馴服他的繮繩。  
「慢⋯慢一點，」他在被濕黑的髮稍稍掩住的耳朵旁小聲的告饒。  
「我們沒有在拍g／v，好嗎？」布加拉提簡直要被頂的翻起了白眼，  
他並不想把性，愛的掌控權拱手相讓，他以為他在打商量，在初流乃看來就是在緩步走下年長者的王座。   
少年體貼的在獲得高，潮後沒有馬上再來一次，他親吻著年長戀人的脖頸，鎖骨，稍顯豐滿的胸膛...比插／入行為還不可遏制的是留下印記這件事情，他對此有執念，就像是溺水的人要緊抓浮板一樣的堅決。初流乃又是極其聰慧的，他不會把印記留在會讓戀人難堪的地方，但是在脫下衣服的時候又是極盡色／情的。  
然後他們緊貼著對方而眠，那些世俗的距離都消失了，只有彼此的呼吸聲，體溫，還有空氣中殘留的一點情。慾的味道，如果貼得夠近，還可以數著對方的心拍數入睡。  
就像還有很多時間，週而復始的吃，睡，做，他們還能想像年復一年這樣奢侈的浪漫。  
就像看起來永遠不會迎來結局的晨間劇，褪卻俗世的血污腥臭之後，是雋永恆定的溫柔。


End file.
